the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Tick (film)/Credits
Full Credits for ''The Tick''. Logos TBA Opening Coming soon! Closing Coming soon! Crawl Art Cast Coming soon! Set Designers David Clarke Special Effects Technicians Additional Animal Trainers Tim Williams Animal Coordinator Mark Forbes Second Unit San Francisco Unit Illinois Unit Australia Unit Coming soon! Canada Unit Coming soon! New Zealand Unit Coming soon! Production Additional Production Support Twentieth Century Fox Coming soon! Walt Disney Studios Coming soon! Columbia Pictures Coming soon! Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Lead Animators Edward Zhou Animators Supervising Digital Artist Martin Murphy Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Digital Modeling & Simulation Artists Production Support Technology ILM Executive Staff Visual Effects by Moving Picture Company Visual Effects Production Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Animators Production Support Greg Butler Visual Effects by Blur Studio Layout Artists Paul Taylor CG Animation Producers Jennifer Miller Al Shier Sequence Animation Leads Technical Animation Lead Jon Jordan Character Animators Onur Yeldan Modelers Morph Target Lead Sze Chan Morph Targeting Lighting Artists Lead Compositor Gareth Parr Compositors Shane Zinkhon Visual Effects Animators August Wartenberg Rigging Artists System Administrators Information Technology Barry Robison Executive in Charge of Production Tim Miller Visual Effects by Sony Pictures Imageworks Animation Director Barry Weiss Animation Executive Producer Lydia Bottegoni Visual Effects Producers Cyndi Ochs Mandy Tankenson Visual Effects Executive Producer Shauna Bryan Digital Producer Julie M. Groll Digital Effects Supervisor Brian Steiner Senior Supervising Animator Alan Hawkins Supervising Animators Alan Camilo Chad Ellis Martin Esnaola Scotto Robin George Michael Kimmel Francois Laurent Valerie Morrison Jeff Panko Philip Rudolph Nick Starcevic CG Supervisors Mario Capellari Clara Chan Michael Ford Dylan Gottlieb Matt Hausman Benjamin Hendricks Karl Edward Herbst Cam Langs Jim McLean Michael Muir Stereographic Supervisor Katherine Renee Jones Senior Digital Production Manager Jeremie Winslow Digital Production Managers Kristy Lynn Fortier Ryan Gilleland Jarrod Nesbit Modeling Supervisor Marvin Kim Modeling Lead Joy Hyeun Chung Modeling Associate Production Manager Amy R. Racius Modeling Coordinator Jillian Spencer Lead Character Modeler Yun Geuk Kang Senior Character Modeler Helen Duckworth Character Modelers Christian Bouyer John Butiu Luis Labrador Maritza Louis Ryan Saper Richard Suchy Lead Environmental Modeler Alexander Whang Environmental Modelers David Emery Steven Rheinfrank Marc Steinberg Lead Modeling Technical Director Eric Sanford Modeling Technical Director Claudio Clemente Character Setup Supervisors Michael Ford Christopher Waegner Character Setup Leads Chad Belteau Terrence Robertson-Fall Character Setup Coordinator Claire Sun Character Setup Technical Directors James Bancroft Lachlan Best Sebastien Camrrubi Fabrice Ceugniet Kyudon Choi Joseph DiLallo Jason Doss Keridan Elliott Rick Grandy Arthur Gregory Brian H. Burks John Hood Eyad Hussein Eugene Ilyoung Jeong Joseph M. Harkins Brad A. Pitre Roman Rajbhandari Jaidev Singh Omar Smith Javier Solsona Brian Thompson Layout Associate Production Manager Niamh Gallagher Layout Coordinators Melanie Lowe Jennifer S. Williams Rough Layout Artists Dane Armour Vanessa Blair Remi Branon-Maillet Aldo Cruz Chris Edwards Harald Kraut Randolph Lizarda Fred Peci-Evesque Carlos Pedroza Brian Pohl Chris Poplin Nicholas Smolyn Robby Wong Lead Final Layout Artist Craig Frazer Simpson Final Layout Artists Michael Condro Corey Hels Doug Moore Dani Morrow Joseph Thomas Stereo Layout Associate Production Manager Stephanie C. Lee Stereo Layout Coordinator Lucy Bowden Lead Stereo Layout Artist Jameson Schultz Stereo Layout Artists Shane Bouthillier Tom Schultz Layout Technical Directors David Blumenfeld Jack Cheng Ed Harmon Layout Production Assistant Megan Orosz Character Animation Leads Mike Beaulieu Nick Starcevic Crowd Animation Lead William Moten Technical Animation Lead Melt van der Spuy Animation Associate Production Manager Sam Marks Animation Coordinators Paige Berezay Jack Finlin Jocelyne Ward Jennifer S. Williams Senior Animators Matthew Shepherd Laurent Wach Michael A. Wilson Character Animators Paulie Alam Ana Alvarado Cinzia Angelini Claire Are Isabel Auphan James Baker Anders J.L. Beer Joshua Beveridge Jamaal Bradley Ben Catmull Dominick Cecere James Chiang Jeff Croke James Crossley Janel Drewis Luca Erbetta Teresa Falcone Mark Farquhar Kevin Freeman Derek Friesenborg Robin George Ryan Gong Steven Pierre Gordon Luis Grane Bill Haller David Han Laura H. Han Dave Hardin Steve Harwood Alan Hawkins Nicole Herr Scott Holmes Sungmin Hong Ethan Hurd Jay Jackson Cathy Jones Inhwan Kim Sumin Kim Eric Lees Yueh Chih Eric Lin Christopher Dennis Lindsay Joe Mandia Kenn McDonald Gavin Moran Matthew J. Munn Peter Nash Claire Niebergall Nicholas Nostbakken Joseph Oh Kevin O'Hara Luke Osborne Patrick Osborne Keith Paciello Sydney Padua Irene Parkins Florian Parrot Brett Paton Andrew Perez Jayson Price Tim Ranck Dylan Reid Philip Rudolph Sandra Ryan-Moran Abel Salazar Christopher Sanchez Henry Sato Brian Scott P. Kevin Scott Keith A. Sintay Chad Stewart David Stodolny Bobby Taylor Bill Tessier Alex Tysowsky Jeff Vacanti Pepe Valencia Roger Vizard Michael C. Walling Dan Wawrzaszek David Wesch Larry White Alex Whitney Alex Williams Chris Williams Doug Williams John Wong Jimmy Wu Mitchell "Mitch" Yager Jackson Lean Chiew Yeoh Animation Production Assistant Joshua Fritchie Pipeline Supervisor Chuck McIlvain Pipeline Lead Dan Ziegler Pipeline Artists Luiz Philippe Peixoto Barros Moreira Benjamin Sakai Charles Schwartz Gregory Torrn Aslan Zamaev Pipeline Technical Directors Rohit Sudhakar Dantkale Colton Fetters Eric J. Flores Jiang Han John R. Hazzard David Kenley Diana Lee Cris Jurado Marcos Kyle McGinnis Kate Nagy Pallav Sharma Jean Tsai Alan Zheng Lighting Supervisor Michael Muir Lighting Leads Clara Chan Bertrand Cordier Joosten Kuypers Nick Loy Cosku Turhan Compositing Supervisor Orde Stevanoski Compositing Leads Stuart Cripps Colin Drobnis Anthony Kramer Aaron Kupferman Orde Stevanoski Lighting and Compositing Associate Production Manager Dana Jurcic Lighting and Compositing Coordinators Danielle DiMarco Barto Dan Cortez Chrissy Habblett Laura M. Meredith Jeff Wong Lighting and Compositing Artists Douglas Addy Laide Agunbiade Mike Ogun Alkan Bekah Baik Al Bailey James Battersby Brooke Beane Jean-Paul Beaulieu Tatjana Bozinovski Jared Brient Grady Campbell Jean Choi Jeff Chung Cedar Connor Mike Dalzell Dennis Davis Lisa Deaner Caine Dickinson Amy Edwards Brian Fisher Toby Gaines Jason Gottlieb Brian Hanable Jerome S. Hartman Daniel Hayes Luke Heathcock Chris Hung Farid Khadiri-Yazami Dan Knight Dan Kruse Wing Kwok Kurt Lawson Stephen Lunn Lori C. Miller Sarah Moore Gautama Murcho James H. Park Cara Paul Michael Porterfield Laurie Powers Daniel Raffel Daniel Rubin John Sasaki David Wayne Satchwell Christian Schermerhorn Manuela Schmidt Peter Sidoriak Aaron Singer Ryan Smolarek Sharmishtha Sohoni Daniel Sunwoo Ryan Trippensee Wayne Vincenzi Nancey S. Wallis Christina Adia Wang Susan Weeks Matthew Thomas Wheeler Bob Wiatr Shane Christopher Wicklund Ned Wilson Tyquane Wright Genevieve Yee Fernando Zorrilla Effects Animation Supervisor Patrick Witting Effects Animation Leads Stephen Marshall Joseph Pepper Effects Animation Associate Production Manager Amanda Hui Effects Animation Coordinator Colin de Andrade Effects Animators Tosin Akinwoye Tom Allen Charles Anderson Ahmed Bahaa Hassan Paulo Biajante Steve Blakey Dan Bodenstein Ryan Bowden Jangwhoan Choi Daniele Colajacomo Marcos Francos Dorr Todd Dufour Tim Fagan David Gary Maria Giannakouros Scott Giegler Diego Grimaldi Mark Hamilton Matthew Hendershot Matt Hightower David Hipp Andrew Hofman Wayne Hollingsworth Eric Horton Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Doug Ikeler Seunghyuk Kim Kevin Kitchel Daniel La Chapelle Ganesh Lakshmigandan Y.J. Lee Chih-Kai Liao Chia-Chun Lin James Little Franklin Londin Alex Manita Kevin Mannens Chris Messineo Matthew Michael Benson Jaymie Joseph Miguel Daniel Naulin Jongwon Pak German De Benito Panillo Stephen Paschke Christopher Puchta Geoffrey Reynaud Brian Ritz Christopher Dante Romano Toby Abraham Rosen Sean Rowe Aldo Scarella Zoran Stojanoski Akmal Sultanov Brian Sundman Miles Todorof Ferenc Ugrai Jeff Wolverton Alvin Yap Character Effects Supervisor Brian Casper Character Effects Lead Chris Yee Character Effects Associate Production Manager James Michael Miller Character Effects Coordinator Holly Fung Character Effects Artists Kori Amacker Jason Baldwin Corey C. Bolwyn Danny Breeze Daniel Camp Yuk Ting Chan Amandine Claude Rachel Criscolo Leticia Maycotte Diaz Barbara Ellison Enrique Campos Encinales Nick Evans Samuel Freynet-Morin Christian Hinz Mike Sungjoon Hong Rob House Walter F. Hyneman Daniel Jardin Katie Xiaoya Jin Leopoldo Juarez Janice Lew Christo Sandro Libaridian Benjamin Lopatin Jeff Martin Dylan Miller Lennon Montejo Meredith Moulton Nandan Avinash Phansalkar Maria Eugenia Gonzalez Sanchez Sneha Shukla Dulce Lou Velazquez Jeremy Villemaire Ting Wang Dan James Wrightsell Jinglong Wu Jeremy Yeo-Khoo Matte Painting Supervisor Olivier Dubard Matte Painting Lead Ivo Horvat Matte Painting Coordinator Ashley Bellm Matte Painters Ray Allen Gonzales Navid Dadgar Gizem Ersavas Josh Evans Mohd Faizal Cosmin Ghiga Jeremy Hoey Thomas Roland Johnson Slav Kravchenko Jerry L. Loveland Steve Matson Adil Mustafabekov Stephanie Pocklington M.J. Sarmiento Sigurlaug Lisa Sigurdardottir Will Weston Look Development Supervisor Kurt Judson Look Development Associate Production Manager Frederick Lissau Look Development Coordinator Robin Garcia Look Development Lead Joe Strasser Look Development Artists Wai Mun Matthew Choy Amir Wahid Eleswy Christian Kuntz Christina Lum Uros Simic Joe Viola Jason Williams Look Development Software Lead Karl Steifvater Look Development Software Technical Director Andy King Texture Paint Supervisor Edwin Fabros Texture Paint Leads Camila Davila John B. Wallace III Texture Painters Ron Bushaw Joe Dicesare Susan Kornfeld Sam Gebhardt John McGee Editorial Associate Production Manager Taide Carpenter Resource Associate Production Manager Jann Wimmer Marketing Associate Production Manager Joseph Lobato Media & I/O Coordinator Anthony DeFoe Production Office Coordinators Shelli Coppoolse Stephens Alicia Dowis Production Assistants Jaclyn Erbacher Thomas Hannivan Trevor Lareau Joy Liberatore Zara Pokrandt Brendan T. Ryan Production Coordinator Holly Fung Visual Effects Editor Anik Seguin Visual Effects Editorial Coordinator Addison Pauli Visual Effects Accountants Vincent Johnson Ola Mota April Nagasawa Lead Production Services Technician John Rhoads Senior Production Services Technicians Zachary Connolly Colin Grey Jordon Phillips Zara Tooth Xavier Angel Velazquez Leah Wouters Production Services Technicians Thomas Cosolito Lisa Curtis Glenn Gannon Shawn Kirsch Zubair Lawrence Nathan Longest Toby Abraham Rosen Max Smythe Stephen Winters Dan Zimmer Production Services Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Data Archive Engineer Xavier Angel Valazquez PST Tools Developer Rosa Behrens Camp Projectionist Chris Wilson Manager Andrea Lackey Pace Head of Computer Graphics Daniel Kramer Head of Software Development Erik Strauss Head of Pipeline Francois Chardavoine Pipeline Architects John Hood Cottalango Leon Orde Stevanoski Technical Production Managers Rohit Jain Steven Vargas Head of Shading Lee Kerley Color Scientists Sean Cooper Jeremy Selan Kaz Tanaka Software Leads Armin Bruderlin Moti Cohen Marc Andre Davignon Larry Gritz Lee Kerley Christopher Kulla Cottalango Leon Lucas Miller Sosh Mirsepassi J. Robert Ray Leonardo Szew Software Engineers Jesse Andrewartha Michael Ball Christopher Burdorf Francois Chardavoine Jeren Chen Xinling Chen William Ching Sarah Cho Gina Chuang Alejandro Conty François Coulon Marc-Andre Davignon Scott Englert Mark Fickett Nick Fowler David R. Gordon Daniel Greenstein Ole Gulbrandsen Daniela Hasenbring Laura Kasian Lu Kondor Dave Krieger Julie Langman Umberto Lazzari Pascal Lecocq Calvin Lee Mike Lyons Buthaina Mahmoud Robert Malikian Lucas Miller Bruce Navsky Kenneth Nicol Marteinn Orn Oskarsson Jordon Phillips Dhasarath Ravindranath Aleksei Rusev James Salter Mathew Selby Daniel Paul Sheerin Geo Snelling Andrea K. Solis Clifford Stein Harinder Preet Tehara Brian H. Thompson Melt Van Der Spuy Jon Ware Ying Wei Dan Weston Josh Wills Brian Wong Production Management Nathan Strong Regaye M. Fulcher Suzanne Labrie Production Infrastructure Nikki Bell Kathy Breen Regaye Fulcher Dawn Guinta T.C. Harrison Kristi Hufford Suzanne Labrie Ray Wong Kathleen Woolery Training & Artist Development Samantha N. Brown J.C. Cornwell Adriana Jaroszewicz Steven Prawat Sande Scoredos Steven Vargas Artist Management Sharon Berlin Chantal Beck Bumgarner Jill Shane Butler Camille Eden Anett Gough Stephanie Greco Jennifer Guyer Rojo Chad Hellmuth Tiffany Herrington Ken Maruyama Wendy Mashburn Samantha Ofole-Prince Dana Pettit-Vanhove Rachael Phillips Ryan Pollreisz Diane St. Clair Stan Szymanski Aaron Tankenson Jillian Toohey Barry Weiss Studio Infrastructure Ysolde Malahoff-McLeod Gavin Matts Lindani Mokgweetsi Ceilidh Rideout Roswiata Weatie Rosenlehner Head of Systems Stephen Kowalski Systems Managers Derrick MacPherson Mike Trujillo Stephen Winters Systems Administrators Garrett Cox Derrick MacPherson David Miya Senior Systems Engineer Scott Parker Systems Engineers Nicholas Bali Hector D. Barrera Robert Brophy Jennifer Cranfill Gerardo De La Cruz Surya Denduluri Bruce Dobrin Stewart Hoffman Ben Jacobe Kevin Kim Olin Kimberly Dan Lake Michael Trujillo Ken Williams Scott Williams Systems Coordinator Joshua Perez Production Support Zachary Connolly Chris Kessler Gordon R. Koch Andrea Lackey Pace Xavier Angel Velazquez Chris Wilson Senior Management Lydia Bottegoni Shauna Bryan Debbie Denise Michelle Grady Randy Lake Laurie Murdoch Mandy Kisthardt Tankenson Barry Weiss Visual Effects by Rhythm & Hues Studios Animators Modeling Supervisor Matthieu Passon Modeling Artists Scott A. Matthieu III Rodeo FX Animators Coming soon! Digital Artists Coming soon! Animal Logic Digital Artists Alchemy 24 Coming soon! Folks VFX Coming soon! Method Studios Compositors Adam Gandola Pixomondo CG Effects Animators CG Lighting Artists Technical Developers Rito Treviño Digital Compositing Lead Jason Selfe Digital Compositors Digital Coordinators Digital Production Administrator Jo Lockman Scanline VFX FX TD's Shading / Lighting TD's Compositors DNEG CG Effects Animators CG Lighting Artists Technical Developers Rito Treviño Digital Compositing Lead Jason Selfe Digital Compositors Digital Coordinators Digital Production Administrator Jo Lockman Visual Effects by Weta Digital WETA Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Joe Letteri WETA Visual Effects Supervisors Dan Lemmon • Stephen Rosenbaum Eric Saindon • Wayne Stables Richard Taylor • R. Christopher White Guy Williams • Erik Winquist WETA Visual Effects Producer Clare Burgess WETA Animation Supervisors Richard Baneham David Clayton WETA Animation Consultant Andy Jones WETA Animation Director Daniel Barrett CG Supervisors Lead Modelers Senior Modelers John Stevenson-Galvin Modelers Creature Technical Directors Texture Artists Layout Technical Directors Assistant Layout TDs Lead Animators Senior Animators Animators Animation Technical Directors Taisuke Tanimura Technical Directors Alan Woods Lead Lighting Technical Directors Gaku Tada Lighting Technical Directors Shader Writers Senior Effects Technical Directors Olivier Soares Effects Technical Directors Assistant Effects Technical Director John A. Patterson Water Technical Directors Lead Compositers Senior Compositors Compositors Matte Painters Senior Paint & Rotoscope Artists Paint & Rotoscope Artists Troy Ramsey On-set Surveyors Senior Camera Technical Directors Albrecht Steinmetz Camera Technical Directors Sequence Production Managers Janet Sharpe Sequence Production Coordinators Production Coordinators N'Cee Van Heerden Production Assistants Poppy Sinclair-Lockhart Senior Motion Editors Motion Editors Lead Facial Motion Editors Facial Motion Editors Eteuati Tema Assistant Facial Motion Editors Eteuati Tema Senior Software Developers & Engineers Anastasio G. Rodriguez Software Developers & Engineers Facility Team Data/Render Wranglers Information Systems System Engineering & Administration Technical Support Leads Technical Support Production Engineers John Van Leeuwen Stereoscopic 3D Conversion Stereo D Production Coordinators Compositing Artists Stereo Final Checkers Jason Thomas Stereo Animators Legend3D Stereoscopic 3D Artists Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Marin County, California Original Dialogue Mixers Music Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Soundtrack Available On Tax Credit Incentive Services by Canada Film Capital Camera Dollies by Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc. Grip and Lighting Equipment Supplied by William F. White International Inc. Filmed at Pinewood Atlanta Studios Atlanta, Georgia Filmed on location at Auckland, New Zealand with the assistance of the New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant Filmed on location at Sydney, Australia with the assistance of Screen Australia Proudly supported by the City of Gold Coast Film Attraction Program with the assistance of Screen Queensland With the participation of The Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit Ontario Production Services Tax Credit and Quebec Production Services Tax Credit with the assistance from the Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed during the making of this film. (AHD 21837) 2000px-Panavision logo.svg.png Technicolor logo.svg.png 20170112151718_Dolby-Vision-Dolby-Atmos-Logo.jpg Stereodlogovector.png Mopic.jpg Codex logo.png MPA 2019.svg Iatselogo.svg © 2022 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. and TSG Entertainment, LLC. All rights reserved. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Credits